


Imagine You're Unhappily Married

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Eggs, Fpreg, Inflation, Mpreg, Multi, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, expansion, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine You're Unhappily Married

You’re a young man, and you recently got married to the woman you were so sure was the love of your life. A few months in, however, you find out that you’re not as straight as you previously thought. Sure, she’s attractive and you’ve never minded having sex with her before, but now men seem so much more appealing to you. And now she wants to “get pregnant together”. The idea terrifies you, but you know you can’t really say no. Instead of getting a divorce that would surely end with you poorer than you are now, you decide to just stick it through.

While waiting for a bus, a man sits down next to you. He smiles sweetly at you, and you smile back. He’s dressed casually, but not “street” casual. He almost looks like a farm boy, a white shirt unbuttoned just enough; jeans that fit his form almost too well. His hair looks like it was made from real gold, and shines just slightly in the low light. After a while of trying to avert your eyes from him, he starts up a conversation. You go along, and quickly become enthralled in everything he has to say.

The bus arrives, and you decide to sit next to each other. He doesn’t seem to mind one bit. No one else sees this as odd, mostly since you’re on a completely empty bus. After a bit of chat, it quickly turns for the suggestive side. You don’t try very hard to stop the way the conversation is going, and he flirts and plays with you. It almost seems too sudden, but your senses are clogged up by how much you want him. The bus gets to his destination, and he has an inviting smile on as he asks you to accompany him home. He says it’s because he’s scared of the night, but it’s obvious that’s not the main reason he wants you to come home with him.

You quickly agree, and as you walk home with him you send a quick text to your wife telling her you’ll be late. You know it’s bad to lie but you just can’t stop this now. He leads you to his home, which is a small cabin-type place on a dirt road, far away from much else. He smiles at you, and tells you that you can leave, unless there’s anything else.

“Oh, i thought… Oh.” You say, a little sadly. You were sure you read the signs right. Maybe it was all just wishful thinking? Or was he leading you on? Before you can finish those thoughts, his smile widens, as he pulls you towards the door.

“Kidding! Like i’d let you get away, cutie.” He kisses you, and everything feels unreal for a few seconds. You quickly notice that you’re supposed to kiss back. In seconds flat he’s trying to tongue kiss you, and you let him. You can feel something warm pressing up against you through his pants, and you feel an erection starting up just from that. He invites you to go inside, and the rest of the night is a blur. Or, more like you literally can’t remember anything.

You wake up around 4am the next morning, at the bus station that you’d stopped at last night. You feel all dizzy, and your stomach feels oddly more bloated. Not only that, but your belly button feels super weird and every time you move your stomach moves a bit more than usual. It’s like you ate a bunch of… Rocks? It’s not long before your bus arrives, and before you even get on you begin thinking of what your cover story is going to be.

Your wife buys your story, and gives you a sweet kiss. It makes you miss the guy you’d spent the whole night with. Within a few weeks, your stomach is only getting worse. You think maybe you’re coming down with something, or maybe you ate something really bad without noticing. You get a call from an unknown number. The caller leaves a message and… You recognize it instantly. It’s the man you had a one-night stand with. He says that he needs to meet with you sometime soon, and you agree without even asking how he got this number or what happened that night.

He arrives at your house, and you’re glad your wife is at her job and that you called in sick. He’s hardly inside before he gives you a kiss that makes you ache all over with need. However, you need to know what he wanted to talk about before you try to get with him again. He nods to your simple question of “what’s up?” And he sits down on your couch.

“I think i got you pregnant.” He says as you close the door, in the same manner you’d tell someone what’s for dinner or how the weather outside was. This was a shock, of course, but you only blink as he goes on.

“I only meant to mess around, but… I think you might have gotten a load of my eggs. I know this is kind of weird, so i can get them out of you if you’d like. No extra charges.” You gently touched your stomach, and shook your head.

“No… I… I think i’ll keep them, if that’s okay.” He nodded, his smile getting a little bigger. “I just need to know… How’d that happen on accident?” You asked, not even beginning on the “what are you?” Type of thing. It seemed rude to ask.

He shrugged. “I don’t really know, but i think you passed out from the aphrodisiac after i kissed you so… You probably didn’t even get to see what happened, right? Do you want a redo, maybe? It’ll be a good time to check the eggs, anyways.” You nodded, interested in what came next.

You showed him up to your bedroom, and he told you to lay down. You obliged, and kicked your shoes of before you sat down and put your feet up. It was now obvious to you that you were growing, and it was definitely hot to you. You idly wondered how big you’d get, not thinking of your wife’s reaction to all this.

You felt something gently play with your belly button through your shirt, and looked down to see a strange dark green appendage. It was about the size of two fingers pressed together, and it had a phallic sort of head on it. You blushed and looked up at him, noticing that that was coming from his crotch area, along with two more from what looked like a beak. You did your best to ignore both his odd genitalia and your growing erection.

“Am… Am i okay staying dressed?” You asked, to which you got a shrug and a flimsy response of “unless you want to be naked.” One of the tentacles pushed up your t-shirt, revealing a beautifully swollen stomach beneath. It hadn’t even been a month and you looked like you could be a few months pregnant. You were about to ask what he was going to do next, when you got a quick answer.

The first tentacle began flicking at your navel, before working its way in. You almost screamed in shock, the feeling unnatural but not new. You now knew why your belly button had felt so weird that night, but you wish you weren’t enjoying this. Only creeps could enjoy shit like this. However, it worked its way further in and you let out a low moan, relaxing as it pressed into you. All of this felt wrong but you couldn’t help love it.

“I was gonna give you some drugs to help with the pain but… I don’t think you need it.” You smiled as it reached further inside you, making you fidget a bit. Your cock was pretty hard at this point, which was obviously a surprise to your partner. He seemed to like it though, watching intentlly as the limb in your found the eggs. He smiled a bit as they all seemed healthy. “You’re really good at this… I didn’t think you’d be able to carry that many…” He rubbed your belly, making a soft sigh come out of your lips.

The other two tentacles got to work pleasuring you, stroking your cock and playing with your ass. It was amazing, having so many things stimulated at once. The one at your ass began pushing further into you, and after a while it reached the same place the one in your navel was. It left a huge, defined bulge, one which your fingers grasped at as you groaned in pleasure. Both began to move and squirm around inside your body, and you moaned again as you felt a climax coming on. You probably could have gotten to it without the stimulation to your cock or ass, which was really just proof of how weird you are.

As you feel yourself ready to cum, your wife walks into the bedroom talking about the groceries she bought.

“You won’t believe how much eggs cost these days! The spinach was on sale so i.. Bought… Babe?” She asked, looking back between you and him. You tried to start to explain as she stepped closer, gently touching one of the tentacles like it was.

“What… Who… Why didn’t you tell me you were fucking a tentacle monster?” She asked, and he frowned at being called a monster. However, she quickly turned from confused to very interested. “Do you think i could try it out, maybe?”

“I’ve got three for a reason.” He said with a gentle smile as he ignored the ‘monster’ notion, moving the tentacles inside you just enough to make you cum. She stripped and lay down next to you with a big smile on her face. He moved the tentacle that had been stroking you over to her belly button, and an odd clear liquid came out of the appendage. She relaxed completely, and he easily entered your wife’s navel. She made sweet noises, her pussy wetter than you’d ever seen it.

“Eggs or no eggs?” He asked, and the resounding answer was ‘please, dear god, put them in me’. Her belly stretched just a bit as he put the eggs into her, and you watched with excitement as she was impregnated. He filled both of you up with warm thick liquid at the same time, which made her cum suddenly and brought you closer to a second orgasm. He pulled his limbs out, eliciting a groan from both of you.

“Uh… Same time next week?” He asked, to which he got a nod as you and your wife cuddled up next to each other, feeling more in love than ever before. Well, at least you were. Without a doubt though, both of you were certainly a lot bigger than before, which was a great thing to the two of you. When she’d said that she wanted to get pregnant together, you’d never imagined it would be this good.


End file.
